ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Woo La La/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2009 Universal animated film Woo La La. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents WOO LA LA Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Michael Wildshill Screenplay by Karey Kirkpatrick Billy Frolick Story by Michael Wildshill Karey Kirkpatrick Geo G. Produced by Jess Riol Executive Producers Geo G. Terry Ward Steve Samono Audel LaRoque Music by Hans Zimmer Editors Tom F. Warner Darren T. Holmes Production Designers Geo G. Shane Prigmore Art Director Craig Kellman Visual Effects Supervisor Augusto Schillaci Animation Directors James Baxter Genndy Tartakovsky Matt Damon Debra Messing George Takei Ian McShane Ken Jeong Brad Garrett Gong Li Hiroyuki Sanada Supervising Technical Director William Jennings Development & Creative Supervisor Linda M. Steiner Production Manager Judge Plummer Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Mary Hidalgo Matthew Jon Beck, Associate Cast Coming soon! Story Head of Story David Soren Story Supervisor Gary Hall Storyboard Artists Kevin Alteri David Jay Baker Christopher Berkeley Alan Caldwell Mario D'Anna Tim Divar Jerry Eisenberg Sandra Frame Kelly James Kalvin Lee Brandon McKinney Sebastian Montes Tom Morgan Charles Visser James Yang Editorial Animatic Editor Andrew Haug First Assistant Editor Joseph R. Thygesen Second Assistant Editor Stephen L. Meek Visual Development Character Design Supervisor Bill Schwab Character Designers Kathi Castillo Jim Stenstrum Character Designer for Warui's Creatures Peter de Sève Prop Designers Mark Bachand Lance Falk Jack Shih Location Designers Robert Harand Marina Levikova Gary Mouri Vice President of Visual Development J. Michael Spooner Head of Visual Development Mike Inman Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Visual Development Artists Tony Fucile Joseph Holt Dan Krall Marc Perry Will Weston Modeling Modeling Supervisor Nancy Black Lead Modeling Artist Paul Schoeni Modeling Artists James Bancroft Jon Gourley Marty Havran Stephen W. King Nikolai Lockertsen John P. Rand Christine Waggoner Shading Shading Supervisor Karen Stimson Lead Shading Artist Daniel McCoy Shading Artists James Bancroft Lars R. Damerow Thomas Jordan Tom Miller Stephen W. King Shading Technical Director Alex Seiden Texturing Texture Supervisor Angela Frame Lead Texture Artist Raine Anderson Texture Artists Amanda Bone Jon Gourley Nikolai Lockertsen Suzanne Smith Rigging Character Rigging Supervisors James Bancroft Justin Leach Character Rigging Lead William Austin Lee Character Riggers Ryan English Andrew Ritchie Niels Roscher Ahmed Shehata Set & Prop Rigging Supervisor Justin Leach Set & Prop Rigging Lead John Bunt Set & Prop Rigger Jim Su Layout & Set Dressing Head of Layout Gil Zimmerman Layout Supervisor David K. Thompson Lead Layout Artists Paul Arion Patrick Lin Lisa Suzuki Senior Layout Artist Eric Gambini Layout Artists Robert Anderson John Bunt Jeffrey Burt John Clark Jon Gourley Julie Holmes Sungyeon Joh Bernard Lizon Marcie Matsui Sukwon Park Andrew Ritchie Mark Sanford Yun Shin Sylvia Wong Layout Technical Director Dan Copping Set Dressing Supervisor Adam Macklin Set Dressing Lead Tom Miller Set Dressing Artist Alison Leaf Animation Heads of Animation Rex Grignon Michael Wildshill Supervising Animators Kyle Balda James Baxter Tim Cheung Bob Cokinn Donnachada Daly Andreas Deja Bill Diaz Tony Fucile Anthony Hodgson Raman Hui Jack Reed Lead Animators Alessandro Carloni Paul Chung Audel LaRoque Trey Thomas Frans Vischer Animators Manuel Almela Line Korsgaard Andersen Linda Bel Jeremy Bernstein Nev Bezaire Dave Burgess Darrin Butts Susan Campbell Alessandro Carloni Nick Craven Cassidy Curtis Michelle Dean Lou Dellarosa Anthony DeRosa Lauren Faust Raffaella Filipponi Bill Georgiou Emile Ghorayeb Antony Gray James Hull Jeffrey Joe Cathy Jones Morgan Kelly Richard Sanguoon Kim Eric Lessard Nikolai Lockertsen Steve Mason Ken Morrissey Julie Nelson Paul Newberry Joe Oh David Pritchard Mark Pudleiner Carlos M. Rosas Kevan Shorey Sean Springer Oliver Thomas Dan Wagner Robert Weaver Animation Checkers Jan Browning Chuck Gefre Chuck Martin Simulation Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Supervisors Mark Thomas Henne Christine Waggoner Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Leads Kishore Singh Michael L. Stein Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Artists Will Anielewicz Michelle Dean Stephen Heidelberg Steve Sauers Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Senior Technical Director Sagar Rathod Character Hair & Cloth Simulation Technical Directors Jeffrey Kember Michael Levine Adrian Pinder Zack Weiler D'Lun Wong Crowd Simulation Supervisor Freddie Long Crowd Simulation Artists Michael Lorenzen Justin R. Rotolo Gia Sadhwani Jane Yen Crowd Simulation Technical Director James Thornton Fire and Water Simulation Supervisor Mike Warden Fire Simulation Lead Juan-Luis Sanchez Fire Simulation Artist Timothy Brakensiek Water and Fluid Simulation Lead Graham Christie Water and Fluid Simulation Artists Barry Lawless John O'Connell Cloud Simulation Artist Alex Seiden Dust Simulation Artist Peter Tomov Smoke Simulation Artist George Nguyen Explosion Simulation Artist Glenn Snyder Vehicle Simulation Artist Nikolai Lockertsen Simulation Manager Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Coordinator Mari Aizawa Visual Effects Visual Effects Designer John Bruno Lead Visual Effects Artist Dave Fothergill Visual Effects Artists Philippe Langlois Mike Mangan Paul Norris Lead Visual Effects Animator Dave Rand Visual Effects Animators Adam Howard David Pritchard Lee Stringer Lighting Lighting Supervisor Brian Cook Lead Lighting Artists Balazs Kiss Paul Oakley Charlie Winter Lighting Artists Brian Bell Christian Cunningham Ryan Duhaime Christopher Lee Fowler Irit Hod Timothy Hoffman Philippe Langlois Luke Martorelli Jong Yuk Lead Lighting Technical Director Bernardo Andrea Spadafora Lighting Technical Director Hanzhi Tang Lighting Consultant Jeremy Vickery Compositing Compositing Supervisor Nelson Sepulveda Compositing Leads Jan Adamczyk Aaron Barclay Kevin Bell Sam Cole Bill Georgiou Anuj Patil Ari Rubenstein Shervin Shoghian Compositing Artists Paul Arion Patrick Bergeron Chris Doll Andreas Frickinger Ben Funk Ed Hawkins Nikolai Lockertsen Michael Ralla Norbert Ruf Rick Shick Tamara Stone Catherine Tate Karen Watson Thorsten Wolf Steve Wright Rendering Head of Rendering Luca Fascione Rendering Supervisor Barry Kane Lead Rendering Artist Matthew Herzog Rendering Artists Christian Emond Corey Mayne Christine Waggoner Rendering Technical Director Jennifer Becker Render Wranglers Kate Cronin Tim Jones Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Joe DiCesare Matte Painting Leads Philippe Langlois Nikolai Lockertsen Eric Mattson Wei Zheng Matte Painting Artists Nicolas Cloutier Tony Rudolph Robert Scifo Bojan Zoric Shot Finaling Lead Shot Finaling Artist Paul Arion Shot Finaling Artists Nev Bezaire Robert Caputi 2D Anime Sequence Production 2D Layout Supervisor Edward L. Ghertner 2D Layout Artists Mick De Falco Mark Mulgrew 2D Animation Director James Baxter 2D Animation Supervisor Eric Goldberg Lead 2D Animator Frans Vischer 2D Animators Julien Bocabeille Lauren Faust William Salazar 2D Background Supervisor Natalie Franscioni-Karp 2D Background Artist Philip Phillipson 2D Clean-up/Inbetween Supervisor Curt Spurging 2D Key Clean-up Animator Emily Jiuliano 2D Clean-up Animators June Fujimoto Susan Goldberg 2D Inbetween Artist Jan Naylor 2D Inbetween Animator Hiromasa Yonebayashi 2D Visual Effects Animation Supervisor John Dillon 2D Visual Effects Animator Michel Gagné 2D Compositor Claire Williams 2D Digital Ink & Paint Artist Sarah-Jane King 2D Animation Checker Jan Browning 2D Final Checker Misoon Kim Production I.G Crew 2D Anime Sequences Animation by Production I.G Animation Directors Kyoji Asano Arifumi Imai Tokuyuki Matsutake Animation Producer Katsuji Morishita Animation Executive Producer Mitsuhisa Ishikawa Opening & Ending Sequence Animation Director Yasuomi Umetsu Dream Sequence Animation Director Akitsugu Hisagi First Unit Director Kazuto Nakazawa Second Unit Director Toshihiko Nishikubo Character Design Supervisor Mahiro Maeda Character Designers Takayuki Gotô Tsukasa Kotobuki Daisuke Nakayama Character Designer for Warui's Creatures Tokuyuki Matsutake Prop Designer Atsushi Takeuchi Storyboard Artist Shuichi Kaneko Supervising Layout Artists Atsushi Takeuchi Takashi Watabe Layout Artists Hiroshi Kato Hiroyuki Okiura Animation Supervisor Shinya Ohira Supervising Key Animators Kazuchika Kise Tetsuya Nishio Hiroyuki Okiura Key Animators Tomohiro Hirata Kanta Kamei Kazuchika Kise Mahiro Maeda Yasunori Miyazawa Yuki Nakajima Kanami Sekiguchi Naruhito Sekikawa Kyôko Taketani Emiko Ueno Odahiro Watanabe Animation Checker Yutaka Sakamoto Art Directors Minoru Maeda Hiromasa Ogura Assistant Art Director Kenji Kamiyama Background Supervisor Hiroshi Ohno Background Designer Takashi Watabe Background Artists Junko Ina Hiroshi Kato Inbetween Supervisor Maiko Nogami Inbetween Animators Masami Goto Shinya Inoue Hitomi Miyazaki Yuki Nakajima Kotoe Saitou Hitomi Satô Inbetween Checker Reiko Sakai Supervising Color Designer Kumiko Yusa Color Designer Katsue Inoue Color Supervisor Eiko Matsushima Color Coordinator Izumi Hirose Digital Paint Artist Emiko Ueno Digital Paint Checker Yuri Okata Special Effects Animator Masahiro Murakami Visual Effects Supervisor Hisashi Ezura Visual Effects Artists Kanta Kamei Shuichi Kaneko Supervising CG Director Hiroyuki Hayashi CG Director Makoto Endo CG Supervisor Atsuki Sato CG Animator Kaoru Matsumoto CG Artists Justin Leach Atsushi Takeuchi Seiichi Tanaka Director of Photography Kazuhiro Yamada Photographer Yumiko Nakata Production Designer Yasunori Miyazawa Editor Junichi Uematsu Production Committee Katsuji Morishita Francesco Prandoni Technical Adviser Junichiro Aki Overseas Production Manager Maki Terashima-Furuta Production Managers Tetsuya Kinoshita Tomoyoshi Koyama Assistant Production Manager Rui Kuroki Saerom Animation Crew 2D Anime Sequences Animation by Saerom Animation Overseas Supervisor Jonathon Goley Animation Directors Han Bong-Hee Kim Eul-Sung Layout Artists Ahn Sang-Ryul Lee Jong-Sun Kim Dong-Suk Kim Wol-Sung Kim Seong-Jik Kim Soo-Jeong Key Animators Kim Jung-Ho Lee Eun-Young Han Won-Hee Park Hyun-Kyung Ham Ok-Ki Kim Sang-Hee Woo Sun-Young Lee Mi-Jeong Jung Jin-Ok Ahn Jung-Ah Woo Young Mi Park Soon-Bok Baek Seong-Hoon Ho Jin-Young Lee Yoon-Hee Hong Mi-Young Kim Mi-Young Cho Jae-Chul Kim Hyo-Ni Chief Animation Assistants Kim Nyung-Ja Seo Joo-Hyun Animation Assistants Bang Dae-Hyuk Chae Sook-Ja Kim Mi-Hyang Kim Yean-Hee You Mi-Young Kim Mi-Jin Hwang Jung-Sook Jang Moon-Hee Park Hye-Ran Min Bong-Soon Kim Young-A Kim Sun-Mae Jang Won-Young Nam Ki-Yung Kwon Eun-Ju Yang Ki-Ok Ko Soo-Kyung Lee Kyung-Hee Lee Eun-Ha Lee Youn-Jung Choi Ji-Young Song Jin-Up Lee Moon-Ki Bae Kyung-Mi Um Wha-Ran Kim Sung-Sook An Ji-Young Animation Retakes Lee Byung-Sun Model Checkers Lee Kyung-Wha Shin Yun-Soo Final Checkers Park Tae-Soo Park Mi-Young Chief Scanner Jang Kyung-Sook Animation Scanners Park Eun-Mi Kim Mi-Kyung Park Sang-Won Background Scanners Cho Sun-A Kim Jong-Soon Chief Colorist Jang Kyung-Sook Colorists Jung Ui-Young Kim Mi-La Lee Yun-Sook Nam Seong-Hee Choi Young-Sook Min-Mi Ok Jung In-Sook Cho Young-Mi Moon Mi-Young Park Sun-Hee No Kyung-Ok Kim Mi-Kyung Hong Young-Sook Compositing Chief Eun Mi-Ja Compositors Park Mi-Sun Park Sung-Chul Lee Joo-Sung Digital Production Director Choi Ki-Chul Digital Film Recordist Kim Kwon-Dong Production General Manager Lee Joon Soo Assistant Production Manager Joo Yong-Kyu Production Coordinator Han Kab-Hee International Relations Manager Sara Han-Williams Translator Minjeong Chae Production Assistant Production Manager Michelle Pniewski Business & Legal Affairs Lori Blackstone Michael Lewis Bonnie Negrete Kim Withiam Production Administrators Michael Lagdameo Tammy Middleton Tamara Miles Alison Ruppel Renee Toporzysek Production Accounting Athena Wingate Luisa Guzman Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Production Supervisors Geno DuBois Howard Schwartz Post Production Post Production Supervisor Audel LaRoque Post Production Administrators Leonard Drorian Michael Miscio Track Reader Fred Salinas Dialogue Editors Kelly Foley-Downs Mike Garcia Mark A. Keatts Original Dialogue Mixer Doc Kane Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor Matthew Wood Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Gary Rydstrom Gary Summers Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Foley Editors Christopher Barrick Tony Eckert Kevin Sellers ADR Editor Steve Slanec Assistant Sound Designer Will Files Assistant Supervising Sound Editors David Acord Coya Elliott Assistant Sound Effects Editor Dee Selby Foley Artists Jana Vance Dennie Thorpe Foley Mixer Frank Rinella Foley Recordist Sean England Sound Re-Recordist Ronald G. Roumas Sound Mix Technicians Juan Peralta Jurgen Scharpf Tony Sereno Sound Design and Editorial Services by Hacienda Post Sound Designer Jeff Hutchins Supervising Sound Editors Timothy J. Borquez Tom Syslo Re-Recording Mixers Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez Sound Effects Editors Doug Andorka George Nemzer Keith Dickens Daisuke Sawa Tony Orozco Eric Freeman Mark Howlett Foley Services by One Step Up Foley Artist Dan O'Connell Foley Mixer Richard Duarte Main and End Titles Designed and Produced by Prologue Films End Title Crawl by Scarlett Letters Color Timer Terry Claborn Negative Cutters Gary Burritt Mo Henry Music Vice President of Music Suzi Civita Additional Music by Mark Mothersbaugh Trevor Rabin Music Editor William B. Griggs, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisor Bodie Chandler Orchestrations by Thomas Chase Jones Additional Orchestrations by Trevor Rabin James L. Venable Music Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Service Mark Graham Music Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Benjamin Brown Music Engineer Shawn Murphy Assistant Music Engineers Jonathan Allen Andrew Dudman Lewis Jones Music Programmed at Mutato Muzika Studios, West Hollywood Music Engineered and Produced by Bob Casale Executive in Charge of Music Kathy Nelson Soundtrack Aailable on Songs "Driving" Written by Kumi Koda and Kazuto Narumi Performed by Koda Kumi Courtesy of Rhythm Zone "Red Meets Blue" Written and Performed by Matt Wertz Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corporation By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing "Apple and Cinnamon" Written by Hikaru Utada, M.S. Eriksen and T.E. Hermansen Performed by Utada Courtesy of Island Records / The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Naraha" Written and Performed by Masakatsu Takagi Courtesy of Epiphany Works "My Heart Is Yours" Written and Performed by Justin Nozuka Courtesy of Glassnote / Island Records / The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "One Room Disco" Written by Yasutaka Nakata Performed by Perfume Courtesy of Tokuma Japan Communications "Twenty Four Seven" Written and Performed by Dreams Come True Courtesy of Melody Star Records Ltd. "Jenny Don't Be Hasty" Written by Paolo Nutini and Jimmy Hogarth Performed by Paolo Nutini Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corporation By arrangement with Warner Strategic Marketing "My Way" Written and Performed by Def Tech Courtesy of Ill Chill Records "Rising Like a Flame" Written and Performed by Miho Fukuhara Courtesy of Gr8! Records "Power Osci" Written and Performed by Shuta Hasunuma Courtesy of Headz Records "Watch the World" Written and Performed by Masakatsu Takagi Courtesy of DefStar Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Animation Technology Head of Animation Technology Jeffrey Wike Animation Technology Manager Todd Scopio Animation Technology Engineers George Aluzzi Cathy E. Blanco Keith Kobata Jose F. Lopez Arnold M. Yee Research & Development Research & Development Director Xavier Bec Research & Development Supervisor Mark Jackels Research & Development Manager Anna Newman Research & Development Principal Engineers Eric Tabellion Feng Xie Research & Development Lead Engineer Clement Rambach Research & Development Senior Engineers Michael Blain Silviu Borac Per Karefelt Research & Development Engineers Steve Baker Eduardo Bustillo Reid Gershbein Eric Griswold Nicholas Long Erwan Maigret Drew Olbrich Kurt Schaefer Karl Johann Schmidt Kenichiro Tanaka Deepak Tolani Xiaohuan Corina Wang Research & Development Senior Programmer Mark Williams Research & Development Programmers Barry Fowler Pia Miniati Hector Yangli Yee Daniel Yu Production Engineering Lead Production Engineer Karsten Hecker Production Engineers Mark Kauffman Fabio Lissi Shawn Neely George Sakellariou Systems Systems Engineer Nick Covella Assistant Systems Engineer Damien Cheetham Systems Administrator Betty Shaw Systems Operations Manager Mark M. Tokunaga Technical Development Technical Directors Brett Achorn Steven Burch Hiroki Itokazu Michael A. Joseph Lyle S. Nojima Technical Development Lead Lucas R. A. Ives Technical Development Coordinator Mary Van Escobar Technical Developers Mark Chong Eric Salituro Technical Development Engineers Frank Aalbers Fareed Behmaram-Mosavat Chris Chapman Jiayi Chong Kurt Fleischer Keith Daniel Klohn Martin Nguyen Michael K. O'Brien Maxwell Planck Ferdi Scheepers Chris Schoeneman Brian Smits David Wallace Technical Interns Nathan Matsuda Manish Sharma Information Technology Information Technology Manager Robert Batchelor Information Technology Supporters Dale R. Beck Glenn C. Bell Janet E. Berlin Steve C. Carpenter Peter L. Chun John D. Hoffman Darrian M. James Kevin E. Keech Kimberly W. Keech Daniel C. Kim Thaddeus P. Miller Ron L. Purdy James A. Sandweiss Hardware and Software Hardware Engineer Michael Coronado Software Engineers Brad Andalman Brett Levin Stephen Marshall Arun Rao Michael Shantzis Dirk Van Gelder Software Developer Jim Leuper Workstations, Servers, and Technical Services Provided by Hewlett-Packard Universal Animation Studios's Preferred Technology Provider Processors and Software Engineering Services Provided by Intel Corporation Universal Animation Studios's Preferred Processor Provider Animation Software Provided by Autodesk Visual Effects and Compositing Software Provided by Adobe Video Editing Software Provided by Avid Audio Editing Software Provided by Audacity Rendered with RenderMan Technology Management Technology Manager Emmanuel C. Francisco Technology Coordinator David Cameron Special Thanks to Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Color by Technicolor No. 96652 © 2009 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 1997 Universal Studios Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Created and Produced at Universal Animation Studios Universal City, California Category:Credits Category:Woo La La